


Five Times

by bastardramseychild



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardramseychild/pseuds/bastardramseychild
Summary: Five times Ryan comes into work with something from you, and one time you come in with something from him.





	Five Times

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I forget how much I love Ryan and then I get hit by a wave of love and do the heart eyes emoji irl

_**1.) Phone**_  
“Hey, does anyone know where (y/n) is?” Ryan asks as soon as he enters the office.

“Why would we know?” Jack asks.

“Yeah, why don't you just call her?” Jeremy offers.

“I would, but the reason I need her is because she left her phone.” He takes it out of his back pocket and shows them.

“Ooh, rough,” Jeremy says before turning back towards his computer. 

“You could check with Miles or Jon. She's usually with them when she's not with you right?” Jack suggests.

“RYAN!” The three men look towards the door. You practically kick it down, you enter so quickly. “Holy shit, I can't find my phone and… It's in your hand. Oh my god, thank you.” You hug him, your arms wrapping around his waist. You sets your head on his chest with a sigh and take a moment to calm down.

He wraps one arm around your shoulders and squeezes you. You take that as a sign to let him go and take a step back. “You need to keep track of this better,” he says, handing your phone back to you.

“Thanks, Dad.”

_**2.) Lunch**_  
“Ooh, whatcha got there, Ryan?” Trevor inquires.

Ryan glances at Trevor and Matt, then quickly says, “Food,” before bringing it to his desk. You've been swamped with work and called him in a panic earlier, realizing you hadn't eaten in almost two days. He'd scolded you but promised to pick something up.

“Can I have some?” Trevor asks, still trying to figure out what he has.

Ryan looks at him. “No.”

“Why not?”

You quickly and quietly come in the room and over to Ryan's desk. You don't immediately go for the food and instead press a kiss to his cheek, whispering, “I owe you so much,” in his ear.

You grab your food and leave without a word to anyone else.

Trevor just looks at Matt and whispers, “...What the fuck was that?”

_**3.) Car**_  
Ryan parks your car and gets out quickly, hoping to get in before anyone sees him. He knows he'll get pestered and just really doesn't want to deal with that right now—

“You get a new car?” Gavin calls across the parking lot.

Ryan groans internally before turning around and looking at him. “No, just borrowing it.”

“From who?” That's when Gavin sees the Pokemon on the keychain. “Where's (y/n)?”

“At home. My car's getting work done and she didn't have to come in till way later so she let me borrow hers.” What a fucking lie. You had blocked him in his driveway last night but he didn't want to wake you up this morning to move it.

Gavin looks at Ryan for a second. “Huh. Weird. You and (y/n) are really close, aren't you?”

Ryan smiles a little. “Yeah. I guess we are.”

_**4.) Lipstick**_  
“Do you think Ryan has a secret girlfriend he's not telling us about?” Jeremy asks.

“Secret? It's not a secret, Lil’ J,” Geoff responds.

“Well, Geoff doesn't think it's a secret,” Michael says.

Jeremy is still confused. “Who is Ryan dating?”

“He's totally at least fucking (y/n)!” Geoff yells. The door suddenly swings open. Ryan comes in, looking frazzled but walking at a normal pace. Jeremy’s and Michael’s eyes widen. Ryan sits at his desk and is getting things booted up when he notices the other three staring at him.

“...What?”

Michael and Jeremy look at each other while Geoff laughs. Jeremy speaks up. “Uh… you've got uh…” Jeremy pokes at the corner of his mouth to show Ryan where he has stuff.

Ryan swipes the corner of his mouth with his thumb and lipstick comes off with it. His eyes widen and he practically sprints to the bathroom.

Michael and Geoff are both dying of laughter and Michael laughs out a, “Holy shit!”

_**5.) Hickey**_  
“Hey… where's Ryan?” Jack asks. He's almost a half an hour late, which is really unlike him.

“Someone want to call him?” Geoff asks.

Jeremy takes out his phone, right as Ryan comes in the door. “Hey, sorry I'm late.”

"You're fine,” Geoff reassures him.

Ryan runs a hand through his hair and something catches Gavin's eye. “Hey, Ryan?”

Ryan looks at Gavin. “What?”

“...What's that on your neck?”

Ryan's eyes widen to a comically large size and his hand flies over the hickey on his neck. His face immediately blossoms red and the entire room explodes.

“Were you seriously late because you fucked someone last night?!” Michael yells, laughing.

“It could have been this morning! We don't know!” Jeremy says.

Jack is too busy dying of laughter, face getting red and eyes watering. Gavin is cowering due to the look Ryan is giving him.

“Shut up!” Geoff yells and everyone immediately quiets down, except for Jack, who's still laughing. “Listen. I don't care why you were late. I don't care that you have a hickey. In fact, good for you. I just have one question.”

Ryan looks at Geoff. “Which is?”

“...Is it (y/n)?”

Everyone starts yelling over each other again.

_**1.) Shirt**_  
Something about your outfit feels weird today but you can't put your finger on it. Eventually, it slips from your mind. You've been too busy with work today to worry about anything else. But when Jon comes over and forces you to take a break, the thought rushes back to your mind.

What is it?

You enter the Achievement Hunter office and are immediately met with screaming and yelling. “Ryan, you motherfucker! We were allies!” Geoff yells.

“This game doesn't work like that!” he yells back. You sit on the couch and watch the six of them play.

You look down at the shirt and smell it. Then it hits you. This isn't your shirt. This is actually Ryan's shirt from yesterday. You were both late to work so you just grabbed something.

You take a deep breath.

No one will notice if you don't say anything, right?

“Hey, (y/n)? Whose shirt is that?” Michael asks.

You wince a little and look at him. They must be done with the video because everyone is looking at you. “Why do you want to know, Michael?”

“Because Ryan was given something too and I was just wondering if you guys did a trade.”

“What?” You're thoroughly confused.

“Michael—” Ryan starts to interject but Geoff covers his mouth.

“Well?”

“...No, it isn't my shirt. Surprisingly, I don't wear a men's large.”

The room freaks out and you're left very confused. Ryan gets up and comes across the room to you. Right as he's about to say something, Geoff yells, “So how long have you two been together?”

You send Ryan a panicked look and he just points to his hickey. He drops on the couch next to you, draping an arm over your shoulder and taking in the chaos. You take a deep breath and then say, “We were going to tell you, we just…”

“Knew you were going to act like this,” Ryan says, gesturing to the three youngest members of the group.

Jeremy, Michael, and Gavin are yelling over each other about how they “can’t believe it” and how “you totally settled” but “it makes sense”.

Geoff and Jack are laughing but Geoff starts yelling over the Lads. “Okay okay okay! Hang on! Shut up!” They settle down slowly and then Geoff says, “I just have to say… I TOTALLY FUCKING CALLED IT, FUCK ALL OF YOU!”


End file.
